


Acceptance  (follows Discovery and conclusion)

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 86. necklace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance  (follows Discovery and conclusion)

 

Illya looked up to see Jo, his little sister, standing in the door way holding her necklace tightly in her hand. As a child she had taken comfort in the gift from her grandmother.

Napoleon offered her his arm but she went straight to Illya.

"Josephina?" an unasked question in his voice.

"I wish this," she confirmed and continued."You trust this man with your life and you call him a friend. You really think I would not choose a man who is honorable?"

He watched her touch her cross, rubbing her thumb over it as she often did for strength and a connection to the past. She knew her grandmother would approve of her choice but would her brother as she couldn't come between the partners, but knew where her heart belonged.

She looked into his eyes. He saw her as the little girl who had looked up to him as a child, followed him everyplace he went, and always wanted him to help her. Now she wanted him to give his acceptance. Could he give it? This was his little sister and his best friend, partner,

"Father and grandmother would approve of on him. He is strong, caring, and decent" She stated moving closer to her brother wrapping her arms around him.

"If you are sure this is what you truly want I will not stand in your way," he assured her then he looked toward his partner, "Just remember, Napoleon, you will answer to me if you break her heart."

The three stood in the love that flowed around them only wanting the best for each other and for their happiness.

"Okay now that is settled, how about breakfast?"Illya said leaving out the breaths that no one realized they were holding.

"Breakfast is on me," Jo announced taking the arms of the two men in her life.


End file.
